Devices for attachment to plastic vats, drums or the like have been proposed in the art. Such devices are needed to strengthen the portions of the plastic containers and facilitate their handling. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,345 to Butz and discloses a plastic drum with a metal handling ring for lifting and manipulation by fork lifts and the like. The drum has an annular recess into which a ring of metal is snapped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,374 to Ames discloses a semicircular recess in a bulk material storing plastic drum. A correspondingly shaped projection of a split metal collar fits into the recess. Such arrangement is described for use on the top or the bottom of the plastic drum.
Other attaching devices for plastic containers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,088,239, 4,203,526 and 3,955,705.
Although these handling devices are useful, they do not necessarily enable a handling of a heavy vat and its contents or provide adequate reinforcement of the plastic vat. Plastic vats, particularly those made of rotationally molded polyethylene, are desired in many bulk material handling applications.